Adamo Argenteus Español
by LilyMarielle
Summary: Ambos han cambiado. Sus mentes han tomado vías diferentes y sus corazones tambíen. Que pasará con ellos, ahora que hay menos barreras, ahora que hay libertad y posible...amor? DracoHermione
1. Te Amo

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes son míos, solamente los uso para jugar :o) Prometo devolverlos a donde pertenecen!

Capítulo 1 "Te amo"

Hermione Granger, ganadora del Premio Anual, residente de la casa de Gryffindor. Amiga de Harry Potter y de Ron Weasley. Ella caminó a lo largo de los pasillos, recordando de nuevo el primer día de su último año en Hogwarts. Ella iba a extrañar su escuela, los vestíbulos largos, el Gran Comedor, territorios de Hogwarts incluyendo el campo de Quidditch. Ella también extrañaría a sus amigos: Harry, Ron, Ginny, Lavander, Neville, Parvati, Seamus, y otros estudiantes del resto de las casas. Ella debió haber estado muy feliz debido a terminar su educación en hechicería y brujería, sin embargo una sensación solitaria invadieron su mente y cuerpo. Tristeza. Ella era terriblemente infeliz, porque de entre toda la cosas y gente que ella extrañaría, al EL lo iba a extrañar mucho más.

Hermione exhaló tristemente, profundamente encerrada en sus pensamientos, mientras subía las escaleras al Gran Comedor.

Draco Malfoy.

Su nombre apareció en sus pensamientos y ella tristemente dejó los hombros caer. Ahora era la oportunidad de lanzar su pena. Nadie caminaba junto con ella mientras que ella tomó la oportunidad de llorar. Las cálidas lágrimas corrieron bajo sus mejillas. Ella incluso no se incomodó de limpiarlas. Todas las otras muchachas que estaban enamoradas parecían extremadamente felices, y aunque, de hecho, ella estaba enamorada, la felicidad no estaban a su lado. ¿Dónde comenzar? Bueno. Por uno, él era un Malfoy, un sangre limpia. Su nombre de familia inspiraba miedo y un odio para los nacidos de muggles, o como él los llamaba, sangre sucia, tales como ella. La razón dos era que el era un Slytherin, ella era un Gryffindor, y aunque no había reglas sobre tener parejas de diversas casas, ella podría imaginarse solamente la reacción de Ron y de Harry si descubrieran que ella estaba enamorada de un Slytherin, menos ser pareja de uno. Incluso así, eso nunca sucedería, él no estaba enamorado de ella. Eso simplemente no podía suceder, ella decidió.

Varias pinturas la miraron fijamente. Porqué la ganadora del Premio Anual caminaba a lo largo del pasillo y se veía como si ella acabara de recibir el Beso del Dementor? Cierto caballero notó esto y decidió hablar. "Jovencita, ¿que está haciendo usted aquí? Acaso no debería estar cenando en el Gran Comedor?" el preguntó, preocupado. "¿Porqué tan triste, linda muchacha?"

Hermione intentó rápidamente de limpiar sus lágrimas. Ella miró alrededor temiendo que alguien la había seguido. Cuando no vio nadie, ella comenzó a mirar para arriba, hacia las pinturas. Sus ojos adoloridos miraron al cuadro de sir Cadogan, quien bajaba lentamente de su caballo y venía más cercano al pasillo.

Hermione exhaló en relevación. "Buenas noches, sir Cadogan. ¿Cómo está usted esta noche?"

Sir Cadogan notó que ella no hizo caso adrede a sus preguntas. "Estoy tan bien como puede esperarse, después de salvar a una damisela de las garras de un dragón!" él dijo en su voz de caballero valeroso. "¿Y a usted, joven muchacha, acaso hay allí algún dragón o mal que la frecuente?" él sonrió levemente, agarrando su espada orgulloso.

Hermione rió suavemente y sollozó, limpiándose los ojos. "No, sir Cadogan. Estoy perfectamente bien."

Sir Cadogan sacudió su cabeza. "¿De verdad? Esos ojos sugerirían lo contrario."

Los ojos de Hermione cayeron al piso. Le dolía mucho pensar en su odio para con ella. "Sí, sir Cadogan. Un dragón me está asumiendo el control." Sir Cadogan sacó su espada y comenzó a hacerla girar. "¿Dónde está? ¿Donde está el dragón?"

Hermione dolorosamente apretó una mano a su pecho, sobre su corazón. "Aquí señor. Y estará por siempre." Ella sacudió su cabeza tristemente y caminó lejos, dejando al caballero confundido, preguntándose. Él la miró caminar lejos mientras que la realización lo golpeó.

---------------

Mientras que Hermione caminaba hacia el Gran Comedor, ella pensó en todas las veces que ella lo oyó llamarla una sangre sucia. El insulto en sí podía ser ignorado. Cuando Pansy Parkinson o los demás Slytherins la llamaban así, ella simplemente seguía caminando, nunca siendo distraída por el insulto. Pero sangre sucia, viniendo de sus propios labios hizo que ella sufriera sin fin. Ella recordó que por el último año, cada vez que ella afrentaba un insulto repugnante de su persona, ella lloraba y deprimía.

¿Cuándo sucedió esto de todos modos? ¿Cuándo se enamoró de él? Ella no sabía con precisión. Ella supuso solamente que fue antes del fin de quinto año, cuando ella vio al hombre detrás del pequeño niño. Ahora en su séptimo año, él ya no era un niño, él se había hecho prácticamente un hombre. Con la figura muscular y magra, él era alto y sus características fueron acentuadas. Su pelo del color platino caía perezosamente sobre su frente . Por la tercera vez ese día, Hermione exhaló mientras que ella lo representaba en su cabeza, igual que como ella había hecho durante el verano.

Finalmente, ella tomó un profundo respiro, rodeó una esquina, y fue dentro del Gran Comedor, notando inmediatamente a una niña la cual parecía perdida.


	2. Te Odio

Disclaimer: Vean el primer capítulo.

Capítulo 2 "Te odio"

Draco Malfoy terminó lentamente de desempacar su baúl.

Su estómago rugió quedamente y supo que era hora de ir hacia arriba, de las mazmorras, al Gran Comedor para la cena.

El primer día de escuela en Hogwarts había ya probado que iba a ser un año excelente para cierto joven rubio.

Sonrió mientras que recordaba cuando él llegó, hace un día, hecho un hombre. Su cabello rubio platino ya no estaba peinado hacia atrás. Ahora caía perezosamente a través de su frente. Sus ojos azules grisáceos parecían más grises y más fríos. Sus labios parecían tan suaves como la seda. Había crecido mucho más durante el verano. Mientras estuvo en la Mansión de los Malfoy, a menudo, se perdía en el Quidditch, jugando en el campo que su padre había mandado construir para él y con su entrenamiento de largas horas consiguió fuertes músculos.

Ahora era un hombre. Las muchachas se quedaron boquiabiertas cuando llegó al andén 9¾. Ya no tenía la necesidad de la compañía de Crabbe y Goyle, menos la de Pansy Parkinson . Los profesores al parecer le tenían más respeto. Y hasta ahora iba excelentemente en las clases.

"Que guapo." El espejo contestó.

Draco sonrió. "Lo sé." Entonces, caminó de su dormitorio y procedió al Gran Comedor.

'Oh si, este va a ser un excelente año.' Pensó.

--------------

Tan pronto como llegó al Gran Comedor y caminó hacía la mesa de Slytherin, Pansy agitó los brazos, señalando a una asiento vacío que estaba a su lado. Draco no estaba realmente en el humor para lidiar con ella así que caminó hacia el otro lado y se sentó, mirando hacia las otras tres mesas. Pansy encogió sus hombros y continuó hablando en voz alta.

Draco miraba alrededor a los nuevos estudiantes que habían sido seleccionados la noche antes. Todos ellos parecían ingenuos e inocentes. Se estremeció cuando pensó que debió haber lucido de la misma manera.

Miró a su alrededor, aburrido y notó a una niña que parecía perdida. Miró, divertido. No sucedía a diario que un estudiante conseguía perderse de su propia mesa en el Gran Comedor. Sus ojos miraron como la pequeña niña miraba alrededor de las mesas frenéticamente buscando a alguien que le pareciera familiar.

No pasó mucho tiempo y Draco vio a una muchacha más grande, más como una mujer, rodeando la esquina, entrando al Gran Comedor, y rápidamente yendo a ayudar a la pequeña muchacha, que se veía el borde de llorar.

Sus ojos exploraron la pequeña figura de la mujer. Las probablemente deliciosas caderas estaban cubiertas por el uniforme de la escuela. Cabello hermoso de color marrón y rizado. Le estaba dando la espalda a él, así que esperó para ver quién ella era. La pequeña muchacha estaba hablando apresuradamente y entonces la muchacha más grande se enderezó y dio la vuelta.

Él se sorprendió. ¿Acaso era ella realmente? No, no podía ser. La distancia entre las mesas era considerable así que estaba probablemente en un error, y acababa de confundir a la joven con algún otra muchacha. Pero, cuando ella se acercó a su mesa, con la muchacha perdida agarrando su brazo, sus teorías fueron confirmadas.

¿Quién más, con una insignia de Premio Anual, iría cerca de su mesa a ayudar a una Slytherin? ¿Quién caminaba alrededor de ellos, mirando abajo, nerviosamente?

Hermione Granger

'Sangre sucia Granger.' Pensó Draco.

También había cambiado durante el verano. Tanto como él había cambiado. Su pelo había ido de espeso a románticamente rizado. Sus ojos profundos de color canela eran tan tiernos. Sus labios parecían suave terciopelo. Su figura seguía siendo un poco pequeña. Sin embargo, durante los dos años anteriores había desarrollado caderas hermosas y una delgada cintura que seguían cubierta para mucho ojos dentro de las túnicas de la escuela.

Pero Draco sí lo notó. Él era un experto con las damas, de todas formas.

Caminó nerviosamente hacia su mesa, señalando y nombrando las diversas mesas a la muchacha y finalmente paró delante de Slytherin. Hermione se dirigió a la muchacha "El Sombrero Seleccionador te colocó en Slytherin así que esta es tu mesa." Ella señaló a la mesa larga del extremo de ella donde la niña podía ver a sus ocupantes.

La muchacha le agradeció y se sentó silenciosamente.

"Amelia, dónde has estado?" Un muchacho joven se sentó poco después ella, a su lado. "Te estaba buscando por todos lado y cuando..." La cabeza del muchacho dio la vuelta hacia Hermione. "¿Y qué estás haciendo tu aquí, sangre sucia?" Preguntó.

Por lo menos la mitad de la mesa oyó el insulto y los ojos de Hermione se volvieron fina rajas. "Como ganadora del Premio Anual ayudé..." La voz de Hermione murió mientras que una nueva figura caminó delante de ella. Su proximidad hizo que se sintiera mareada, pero pudo quedarse tranquila, sin importar cuan difícil era.

"Será mejor que te vayas, sangre sucia. Estás haciendo que respirar sea difícil." Draco dijo mientras su figura se imponía sobre ella. Tenía la completa atención de los de primer año y tomó la oportunidad de presumir. "El aire se está volviendo asqueroso, como debe ser de donde tú vienes, naturalmente." Sonrió maliciosamente.

Hermione exhaló un pequeño respiro, cerró la distancia entre ellos y le dio una fuerte bofetada a través de su mejilla izquierda.

Nada habría podido prepararlo para la sensación ardiente a través de su cara mientras que la miró caminar furiosamente fuera del Gran Comedor con los ojos de Ginny, de Ron y de Harry detrás de ella, que entonces dieron la vuelta y rieron al notar la roja impresión que la mano de Hermione había dejado.

"Te odio, Granger. Te odio." Murmuró mientras se sentaba, lanzando miradas de enojo a los de primer año.

-----------


End file.
